Harry Potter and the Awakening Heroes
by ERevel
Summary: Harry Potter died 2 years ago and with him the Dark Lord. Now 2 years later, evil is stirring once more, and it is going to take more than just a resurrected Harry Potter to stop them. TrailerPrologue inside. Crossover HPxFFxKH2


-1A/N: I was planning on doing a Final Fantasy story, but then an idea came to me, and now I have the whole plot and storyline plotted out. This is going to be a Final Fantasy(7,8,9,10,10-2), Kingdom Hearts, and Harry Potter crossover. (this is a bit like a trailer as it omits lots of details, it is only the prologues and intermissions which will be like this(next chapter is continues the prologue, but will be more like a normal prologue, once the main character appears then it will be written normally ) This one has both trailer and prologue pieces, they can be deciphered on which is which by the prologue pieces being longer than the rest of the smaller pieces(the majority of the beginning is prologue). This is written after Voldemort's defeat, and quite a few things have been happening since then, if you want to try to guess who some of the characters are go ahead. I would like to know what people think, so please read and review, just don't flame unless it is constructive and you give a reason why. Also it might not be updated that quickly as it is going to be going in for repairs soon. Hope you like.

Summary: Harry Potter died 2 years ago and with him the Dark Lord. Now 2 years later, evil is stirring once more, and it is going to take more than just a resurrected Harry Potter to stop them. Trailer/Prologue inside. Crossover w/Harry Potter, Final , nd Kingdom Hearts.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square-Enix or J.K. Rowling, or most of the things in this story, some of the plot is mine, as our a few characters, otherwise this is just for fun and no money is being made off this story. This disclaimer goes for the whole story.

Prologue/trailer part 1:

A screen flashes, a black background and then light as a silhouette of thirteen people are seen. The screen flashes dark again.

Words in flaming Harry Potter writing cross the screen.

"_They thought it was over…"_ Pictures of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Severus Snape flash upon the screen.

"_Freedom was won, but at a great cost…"_ Pictures of a laughing Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley flash across the screen. Flashes black again and a new picture forms. Harry Potter dressed in red and gold robes facing another man in green and silver. The screen flashes black again.

A scream is heard and in a venomous voice the words are heard. "This is not the end Potter! I will return…Lord Voldemort can never be defeated!." Before a blast is heard and an unearthly scream is heard before being cut off. The screen flashes dark.

(the music that is heard during the Sorceress parade event in Final Fantasy 8 begins)

The screen flashes and a camera zooms in on Ron and Hermione, Hermione is crying into Ron's shoulder, the voice of the Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour is heard. "A great many men and women died in the war, but perhaps none greater in life that these four. Albus Dumbledore murdered by Severus Snape, Severus Snape who had planned the murder with Dumbledore himself, allowing for the destruction of Voldemort's horcruxes. Young Ginny Weasley whose death was felt by many, not only did she save the Hogsmeade Village, but she went with the Chosen One to fight the Dark Lord, her bravery will be remembered." He paused for a moment, before continuing.

"But perhaps none of them can come close to the Chosen One. He-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord. He who sacrificed himself for the betterment of his Country. For freedom, liberty, and life. All Hail Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Conquered!" The scene skips and the audience watch as the caskets of the four greatest wizards and witches of the age are lowered into the ground. The screen goes dark.

The screen reappears at the same grounds of the funeral it looks to be breaking up, one women stands alone overlooking the graves…a smirk on her face and an insignia of a snake wrapped around a skull mended into her robes. "He will never be gone. Harry Potter your death has only secured Him victory." The woman purple flowing robes disappears.

(the music stops and the screen again goes dark.)

Words appear and in flaming letters..

"_Two years later."_

The screen goes black and switches to a street of people waiting anxiously outside a large building in which men in blue and red are waiting anxiously outside, a Daily Prophet reporter goes on the screen.

"Late last night the Minister of Magic was brutally murdered as he slept. This is only a few of the many mysterious deaths that have occurred within the last three months. Rufus Scrimgeour the great man he was has finally been killed. We knew it was only a matter of time before such a thing happened and now that it has we are rushing in the new Minister of Magic even as I speak. Who is this new Minister who has taken office. Why it is none other than the son of the previous Minister."

While the reporter is talking the doors to the building open up and a man surrounded by guards walks out and waves to the people. He is quite young and rather handsome, his guards consist of four. The reporter continues as the man walks down towards Hogwarts.

"Scrimgeour's son has changed his last name to avoid confusion with that of his father, the people in red and blue are the newly trained Aurors codenamed Soldiers, highly trained in both magical and muggle means, Rufus Shinra is the youngest Minister of Magic ever, and the people look forward to the changes he will bring. The four men and the woman surrounding him are the group known simply as the Turks."

The camera zooms into the crowd onto a single character. He has red hair and seems to be glaring at one of the Turks. He is about nineteen years old and shakes his head with sorrow. "How could you?" He glares a bit longer before disappearing into the crowd.

The screen flashes black and returns to a setting of a pub-like tavern. The red-haired man is there and sitting at the round table playing cards. With him are two other red-haired men(a few years older), a girl with brown hair about the same age as the first red-haired man, a dark skinned man with a gun in place where his right hand should have been, another girl this one dressed in black leather a sword at her belt, and a man dressed in a brown cowboy like outfit a wand at his side as well as two gun holsters. Scattered around the bar are a few former Aurors, and a girl with long black hair, dressed in shorts and white shirt, doing the bartending.

The camera zooms in on the few men and women playing cards.

"So this new Minister? You trust him?" The cowboy spoke.

"Not as far as I could throw him." The first red-headed man said.

"So we're still going to go through with this?" the brown haired girl asked.

"You better as hell believe it! Those &#& don't know who they're messing with!"

"Calm down Barret. As to your question. Yes…Tonight."

"Tonight-" The first of the other two red-headed men said

"We make history!" The other older red-headed man finished.

"We should prepare." The girl in the black leather clothes and almost white-gray hair spoke.

"Of course." The first red-headed man picked up his mug of firewhisky, the others did the same. "To History!"

"To History!" The rest responded and they hit their mugs together.

(The screen flashes back and the graveyard where the four heroes are buried is seen.)

"_A Hero will rise again"_

A black cat runs across a grave, and sits upon one shaped like the outspread wings of a bat. It begins to clean itself.

A brilliant flash of light soon lights up the sky and fire and smoke covers the once star-filled sky. The cat looks up in surprise and then takes off running as a man dressed in red and yellow cloth walks out from behind a grave. A man dressed in a black hooded robe behind him growls for the cat to move.

"Here. We start digging here." The man in red says and the man in the black robe takes the shovel in his left hand and begins to dig.

(The screen flashes again and the setting in now a laboratory.)

The Camera zooms over to nine blue tubes. The first five are empty, but the body of tall, greasy haired man with a body that seems to be perfectly healed despite the many cuts and scrapes that would indicate a battle. In the tube next to it is an old man with a long white beard dressed in purple robes. In the one next to that was a female with red hair and a bit short, but looked a bit spunky. Her clothes were torn in every which place and a scar above her left breast indicated how she died. In the tube next to this one was a boy roughly seventeen, this person was wearing clothes that looked like they had been flamed and cut. Jet black hair, emerald green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar which was almost unnoticeable told who this person was. The camera went over each character from head to toe, and finally rested upon the face of the emerald-green eyed young man whose face seemed to bit in a bit of a sarcastic smile. It lingered for just a moment before the eye moved.

(The screen again goes black)

"_As will Villains." (The Final fantasy 8 music begins again.)_

A group of thirteen shroud in black hooded cloaks is seen, an ex-auror in the middle of the circle.

"W-what do you want?" The pitiful ex-auror asked the group at which they all replied.

"Your Heart!" A white humanoid form appears and begins dancing around the terrified man. The screen goes black and a scream of terror is heard.

(The screen reappears in a different dark setting.

"Tell me, what would you do to get back your former Master?"

"M-my lady?" A man bald and fat, with a silver hand questions the person sitting upon the throne.

"Contact the others. It is time to put our plans in motion." the women dressed in purple flowing robes and the Dark Mark insignia on her robes points her hand away. The man scampers out quickly, and she is left alone.

"You can come out now." She says and a man dressed in gold and green robes steps out of the shadows.

"I'm sorry." The man whom actually is about nineteen bows his head in shame.

"Now, now. There is to be none of that! You are my son and you should act like it!"

"Of course. I sincerely apologize. Now what is it you called me for?"

"What can't you believe a mother would miss her son?" The woman asks hurt.

"A normal mother? Yes. You, no." The woman laughs.

"Of course, of course. Tell me where has your father gotten off to?"

"Right here." A man dressed in a black and white trench coat with metal shoulder pads for armor and long silver hair walked in the room. At his side was a long seven foot sword.

"Good to see you honey."

"Yes, same here. Now son, you know what must be done?"

"Yes."

"You won't have any second thoughts?"

"None."

"Not even the fact you once were a student at Hogwarts yourself?"

"No." The defiant and red eyes of the once former Hogwarts student flared in anger, he had bad memories of Hogwarts, he would be happy to see it die.

(the music ends and the screen switches back to the laboratory.)

Back at the tubes five new additions were being added.

"What is it with you? I swear ever since your 'seeing the light', you've been more insane than before." The man in the black hooded robe said.

"I didn't ask your opinion." The man in red said and began setting up a tube for the one of the new additions with spiky hair.

"I mean, sure this beats Azkaban and working for that no good former Dark Lord…but come on! I mean look at us, here we are collecting bodies!"

"You know as well as I do that this is one of the only ways we'd be accepted back into society."

"Yes, but we don't even know if that will work!"

"Of course it will. I mean, why wouldn't it?"

"I give up! Fine you bring Potter and his friends and whoever else you like back from the dead, if anyone finds out what you've done, how long do you think it will be before one of your former associates decides to use you to resurrect Voldemort!" Both of the men winced and grasped their left arm.

"Don't say his name! It's a bad omen. It doesn't matter either way. I will only be able revive these fools because they actually have a body to resurrect. If you remember the Dark Lord was totally destroyed body and soul."

"I know. I just don't like what your doing, that's all."

"I understand. Now come help me with these others."

"For all we know, Potter might kill us himself when he returns." The man cloaked in black muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." They continued to setting up the other bodies in the tubes. It was not only their only hope, but the world's as well.

(screen flashes dark and as if a trailer is in the process a shot of many scenes appears) (Harry Potter music plays)

1. A scene of New Hogsmeade being overrun by Soldiers, people run in their wake and a few fight back a flash of green light hits one of the attackers and the screen goes black. 2. A man with silver hair, and a monkey-like tail is seen standing upon the rooftops of Hogwarts. Behind him are three other men also with silver hair, one carries two futuristic guns, one a rapier, and the last an electrical device. The young man with the tail flicks his hands and the three behind him disappear. 3. A research laboratory is show and three people one with a purple frilly thing around his neck and dressed in an odd colored research coat, another is a man wearing a simple long white trench coat, and the third man is dressed in black armor, the one with the trench coat pulls a switch and the screen fades. 4. The odd group with the leader being the red-headed man makes its way out of a dome-shaped building, it begins to blow up behind them. 5. An underground cavern is shown and a man in red and black with vampire teeth and two guns at his side walks through the cavern, a sound catches his attention and he shoots in the direction of the noise. 6. The insides of a prison cell is shown and the camera zooms onto four scrawled words on the cell's wall. _Not just a memory! _7. Strange creatures of shadow begin appearing on Hogwarts grounds, and two men in black hooded cloaks watch expectantly as one by one the professors and students of Durmstrang lose their hearts to the shadow creatures and white creatures appear and harvest the hearts. 8. The man in red and the other man in black wait expectantly as their first experiment is complete, the liquid in the tube lowers and a completely healed body falls to the ground the two men watch expectantly as a finger begins to move. 9. The boy with lightning bolt-shaped scar awakes and looks into the eyes in front of him, he gasps in realization. "You!" 10. A woman with blue eyes, red-orange hair tied in a bun with two strands going on each side of her face, dressed in black, wearing glasses and at her side is a holster for her wand, on her other side is a rolled up whip. Her wand is in her hand and she is currently attempting to fight off the strange shadow creatures. Facing opposite of her is a young man about 6'1 and roughly eighteen years of age, he has a scar going down from right above his left eye to just below his right eye. In his left hand is a black wand in his right is a sword-like weapon which is half gun, half sword. He smirks at the women next to him and slashes through another creature. The ruins of Durmstrang behind them, and the bodies of many fallen students surrounding them. 11. The previous mentioned red-headed man is standing next to the brown bushy haired girl, in front of them is a spider-like robot, it prepares its weapons and is ready to shoot at the two when a scraping of metal is heard and a sword cuts through one of the robots legs, a flash of red light is seen and three people are seen behind the now disabled robot. The first man has brown hair and a scar that runs from just above his right eye to just below his right, in his hand is a blade with a gun melted into it, the man next to his is clad in a black hooded robe. The third man a wand in hand and a snowy white phoenix perched upon his shoulder, is man with emerald green eyes and jet-black hair. The red-headed man stares in disbelief while the woman softly speaks. _"Harry?"_

(Scenes end and once again flaming red Harry Potter lettering appears) (Harry Potter music ends with its normal ending music)

_Harry Potter and the Awakening Heroes_


End file.
